What Happens When You Lose Your Dog
by artist98
Summary: My entry for KarateC18's contest. Nina turned around and saw the pile of food and two foam fingers in his arms, made her stifle a laugh. "That is a lot more than I thought it would be." Nina said, grabbing some of the food from Fabian's arms. Rated T. AU Fabina. Song lyrics were removed.


**So this got taken down because of the song lyrics, but I removed them, so hopefully it's fine now. Anyways, thanks you guys for all reviews on my other stories! You're awesome!  
Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

**No One's POV **

Fabian Rutter was walking down the streets of London in the middle of the summer, when an adorable _chocolate _lab puppy ran over to him. Now, being the nice person he is, he picked up the little dog and looked at its collar. And on the little gold plate on the collar, in small print the name _Missy _was engraved into it. He began to pet the dog when a girl about his age, twenty-two, came running over to him.  
"Is she yours?" Fabian asked the woman.  
"Yeah, I was taking her for a walk when she sat this squirrel and had to chase after it. Thank you for grabbing her." The woman said, Fabian handing her the dog.  
"I'm Nina, by the way." She said, holding out her free hand.  
"I'm Fabian." He replied, shaking her hand.  
"Oh, I know we just met and all, but I have two tickets to a _baseball _game. Do want to come?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure! It sounds like fun! When is it?" She asked.  
"Um, tomorrow at 5:30PM." Fabian said, reading the ticket then handing it to Nina.  
"Alright, I'll see you later Fabian. Thanks for catching Missy, again." Nina said, turning around and walking back to her and Amber Millington, her best friends, apartment*. She shoved the ticket in her pocket and place Missy down, and walking to the apartment complex.

* * *

The next day, around 5:00PM, Nina started to get ready. She heated up her flat iron while she got dressed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with one of the teams name on in, and her lucky black converse. When her flat iron was ready, she straightened her hair then pulled it back in a ponytail. In her bag, she had a sweatshirt, her phone, her iPod, a hat, sunglasses, and her wallet. Her ticket was securely tucked into her pocket and Missy was lying on the ground by her feet, looking at Nina with wonder.  
Nina got up and decided to kill time by brushing her teeth for the third time that day. As she was brushing her teeth, there was a knock on the apartment door. Nina heard the door open, and figured that Amber opened it, which she did.  
"Nina! Get out here!" Amber shouted. Nina walked out of the bathroom, with her _toothbrush _in her hand, although she had already rinsed her mouth out.  
"What Amber? I'm not going to look at another- Oh, Fabian. Hey." Nina said, blushing.  
"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yeah, let my just grab my bag." Nina said, putting her toothbrush in the bathroom and grabbing her bag from her room. She double checked to make sure she had her ticket before walking out of her bedroom.  
"Ready." Nina said.  
"Then let's go." He said, holding the door open for her.  
She smiled and walked out the door, him following behind her, closing the door on their way out.  
"So, aren't you a bit early?" She asked, looking at the time.  
"Yeah, but we should still be able to have time to get to our seats and fill up on snacks." Fabian replied, holding the car door open for her, then closing it after she got in.  
"I guess you're right." Nina replied as he got into the car, and they were off the game.  
The ride was about ten minutes, so they arrived at 5:20PM. They had ten minutes to get snacks and foam fingers and find their seats.  
"Alright, so, we'll get all of the snacks and then find our seats?" Nina asked.  
"How about, I'll get the snacks and you find the seats." Fabian suggested.  
"Alright." Nina agreed.  
Once they got into the stadium, Nina began to look for their seats, and Fabian went on a scavenger hunt for the snacks they wanted.  
Nina found the seats with ease, Fabian, on the other hand, only found about half of their snacks. And when he found all of them and headed to where Nina texted him their seats were, she was talking to a tall blonde guy. Now, Fabian wasn't the jealous type, especially when he only knew a girl for less than 48 hours, but seeing Nina talking and smiling with the guy, he couldn't help but get jealous. He walked over to Nina.  
"I got the snacks." He said, walking over to them.  
Nina turned around and saw the pile of food and two foam fingers in his arms, made her stifle a laugh.  
"That is a lot more than I thought it would be." Nina said, grabbing some of the food from Fabian's arms.  
"Oh, Fabian, this is my cousin, Eddie. Eddie, this is Fabian." Nina said. Fabian nodded to him, since he couldn't shake his hand.  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. My girlfriend's probably waiting." Eddie said, and with a wave, he was off.  
Fabian opened his mouth to say something, when Nina's phone began ringing. _beep-beep-beep.  
_Nina quickly answered it.  
"Hello? No Amber, I'm busy… You'll look fine in whichever outfit you want to wear… Ambs, he loves you, he doesn't care what you're wearing… It's a movie; you don't need to wear a cocktail dress… Anything but a cocktail dress!... No you aren't allowed to wear light up jewelry…Why would you put a glow in the dark pink _pen_ in your hair?... No, they'll kick you out of the movies if you do that… I'm hanging up on you. Bye."  
"Sorry about her." Nina said, putting her phone in her bag.  
"It's fine." Fabian laughed.  
Nina smiled at him as the game began.

* * *

**You can let your mind take you to whatever you want to happen after the game. I hope you enjoyed this (again)!  
Love you guys!**


End file.
